final_destination_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Browning
Alexander "Alex" Theodore Browning was the son of Barbara and Ken Browning. Alex was born on September 25, 1982 in Mt. Abraham, New York. He is friends with Tod Waggner, Carter Horton, Clear Rivers (girlfriend) and Billy Hitchcock. Alex is the main protagonist of Final Destination, and the visionary of the explosion of Flight 180. Alex was the only survivor of Flight 180 to cheat Death. Final Destination Alex studied at Mt. Abraham High School, and was the rival of Carter Horton, who frequently fought with Alex whenever they were together. Alex was one of the students qualified for the school's annual senior class field trip to Paris, France. Alex boarded Volee Airlines Flight 180, with his classmates and teachers. Before take off, Alex had a premonition that the plane would explode in mid-air, killing everyone on board. After the events from his vision began to repeat themselves in reality, Alex panicked and attempted to stop the flight, however, his warning feel on deaf ears. Carter believed that Alex was making the whole thing up as a joke, and attacked him, which ultimately led to a handful of passengers being removed from the plane. While waiting at the airport, Alex witnesses the plane explode as he predicted, and was then interrogated by FBI Agents Schreck and Agent Weine, who believed that Alex was a suicide terrorist. While attending a memorial service for the victims, Alex developed a relationship with fellow survivor Clear Rivers. After the service, Tod Waggner, Alex's best friend, is killed in an apparent suicide. With the help of Clear, Alex breaks into the funeral home, to get a glimpse at Tod's body. Here they meet William Bludworth, a mortician who is more knowledgeable about Death than anyone else. He tells them that they have ruined Death's design and now Death is claiming the lives of those who were meant to die on the plane. The next day, Alex and Clear discuss what the mortician said, at a café, where they encounter the rest of the survivors, and witness Terry Chaney's demise. Later that night, Alex realizes that the survivors are dying in the order they were meant to die on the plane. He deduces that Ms. Lewton is next and rushes to save her. Believing that Alex is up to no good, Ms. Lewton call the agents who take him in for questioning. Alex attempts to explain what is going on, but they decided to let him go. Nonetheless he is too late to save Ms. Lewton. The remaining survivors reunite and Alex explains what's going on as they drive through town. When Carter learns that he is next on Death's list, he stalls his car on railroad tracks, wanting to die on his own terms. He changes his mind at the last minute but can't exit the car. Alex manages to save Carter just before his car is smashed by an oncoming train, and Billy Hitchcock is killed by flying shrapnel from the wreckage. Alex concludes that Death has skipped Carter meaning he is next. While hiding in a fortified cabin Alex suddenly realizes that he had exchanged seats in his original premonition, meaning Clear is actually next. He rushes to save her while being pursued by agents, and along the way narrowly avoids Death who attempts to slow him down. He eventually finds Clear trapped in a car with a leaking gas tank, surrounded by live wires. Alex grabs the wire, allowing Clear to escape the car seconds before it explodes leaving Alex incapacitated. Six months later, Alex visits Paris with Clear and Carter to celebrate their survival, where he explains that Death has never skipped him. The films ends with Carter saving Alex from a falling neon sign, which swings back towards Carter, before Clear tries to save him before the film cuts to black. After Carter and Clear’s disappearance, Alex hadn't left the house for three months. Whiles standing in an alley, a dislodged brick fell and Alex got out of the way, instantly cheating Death.